


Trouble Baking Alaska

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, It was a drabble but I wanted to give it a happy ending, the fuck do I name this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang finds out her girlfriend isn't who she thought she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Baking Alaska

“Before you kill me, let me explain!” Neo signed frantically, causing Yang to stop in her tracks. Neo had appeared almost as if out of thin air and Yang didn’t want to wait for her to attack. The girl Yang had been dating for the past three months was gone and in her place stood an all too familiar face.

“You have five seconds to tell me where she is before I put you through the next five walls.” Yang angrily demanded, activating Ember Cecilia.

Before her eyes, Yang watched as Neo shifted her appearance into the small blue eyed brunette she had been dating. “It’s been me all along.” she resigned, pain in her face as she waited for Yang to translate the motions.

“Y-you’re lying!” Yang stammered, her voice breaking as she thought of all the tender moments they had spent together. From the day they met at the Sweets shop to their first date at the same place. Their first kiss, the first time they made love. “You can’t be Violet!” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“On our second date I told you I thought you were really pretty and on our first date you told me I was putting too much sugar in my tea.” Neo shifted back to her normal form. She was pleading Yang to believe her with her eyes.

Yang dropped her fists, returning her gauntlets to their standby mode, “Violet- Neo, why?” The pain in Yang’s voice cut Neo clean through to her core.

“Because I love you Yang Xiao Long.” It was the first time either had said that to the other. “You would have never trusted me if I didn’t disguise myself.” she added.

Yang’s face darkened. “I think it’s best if you go for now.”

“I’m sorry.” Neo signed before dejectedly, before slipping by Yang and out the door. Before she left she cast one final look at the object of her affections, tears were streaming down Yang’s cheeks.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Neo sighed and stirred her tea, it was already frigid but she didn’t care. She had really messed it up with Yang. Neo planned to tell her that she wasn’t actually Violet but that wasn’t for another few months and definitely not because Yang burst into the room.

The tea at the sweets shop where they met wasn’t helping either. It was never the best if Neo was being honest but the cups were really cute and it was palatable. Neo sighed again and dumped the tea into a nearby planter when no one was looking. She remembered following Yang around for weeks in her spare time to learn that she came in here every Tuesday, “accidentally” bumping into her and striking up a conversation.

Their first date here, the way Yang tried to stifle a giggle when she made a bad pun to the cashier. The worse the pun the less successful she was. Neo just wished they hadn’t met through work, those relationships never lasted once they found out she was the one that nabbed their wallet or when she had to kill them.

As far as breakups went Neo supposed this was probably the one with the least bloodshed. She swirled the small amount of liquid remaining in the cup. “Hey, I noticed you’ve been coming in here a lot lately without your girlfriend, you guys break up?” The barista called out to her.

Neo didn’t look up as she pondered how the barista would look with one of the excessively ornamental knives the shop carried sticking out of her throat. She’d probably make that really cute face some of them do when they’re choking on surprise and blood. The thought made her smile.

“Right, well she hasn’t come in here in about two months so it’s pretty likely you’re wasting your time.” The barista squinted and peered out the window, “Actually, that looks like her right there.”

Neo decided she would kill the baristia if she was lying and cautiously looked out the shop window. About twenty meters away was Yang standing still, locked in indecisiveness. Neo considered going out to Yang and meeting her but decided to remain and not force Yang’s hand.

Several long moments passed as Neo watched Yang stare at the shop. Occasionally she looked back the way she came considering both routes and their implications. Yang looked incredibly tense even from a distance and all passerbys gave her a wide berth. Suddenly her figure relaxed and she slowly made her way to the shop.

Neo’s heart raced, which wasn’t in itself unfamiliar to her but it was usually right before a kill. This was different and she couldn’t quite place her finger on the exact emotion. Finally she figured it out: Neo felt nervous. She hadn’t been nervous about anything for as long as she could remember.

Questions raced through her mind. Did Yang want to fight? Had she come seeking vengeance for her betrayal? Neo was apprehensive about killing her lovers but Yang was probably the first one to survive the break up. She supposed she’d have her answer soon, Yang was almost inside the shop.

The string of bells tied to the door jingled as Yang pulled the door open. Yang walked right over to where Neo was and sat across from her. “Thought I’d find you here.” Yang’s face remained flat and hard to read.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Neo signed. The cashier pretended to service the register, keeping her eyes on the scene unfolding.

Yang‘s expression darkened slightly, “Drop the disguise, please.” She sounded almost as if she was struggling to keep from crying but there wasn’t any visible strain.  
  
Neo shifted back into regular form, causing the barista to raise an eyebrow. She considered signing “Better?” but decided to let Yang continue uninterrupted.

“You tried to kill me on that train and I suppose we were fighting but you could have stabbed me in the back any time during those six months. Why didn’t you?” Yang struggled to distance herself emotionally from her words, it was the only way she was managing to maintain her composure.

“At first, didn’t need to.” She signed, “Then I didn’t want to.”

Minutes ticked by as Yang and Neo sat in silence. Finally, Yang spoke, “I can’t really forgive you but...” she paused to take deep breath which she held before slowly releasing, “But I think I’d like to actually get to know you. The real you.” Yang repeated for emphasis before adding, “We’d have to start over from square one.”

A smile of genuine happiness spread across Neo’s face as she signed, “I think I’d like that Yang.”


End file.
